


As a Promise

by Charliesradiodemon



Series: Kiss Ask Requests [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: 29. As a PromiseLoneliness hits Charlie hard.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kiss Ask Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	As a Promise

With everyone gone up to Heaven, things were much more quiet. Too quiet even. Nearly everyone Charlie was close to was gone. All that was left was her, Alastor and the hotel with their few guests. The hotel was slowly gaining patrons, but Charlie was too scared to get close to them. One day those patrons will be gone to Heaven too while she’ll always be left behind.

Charlie sat on the floor by her bed and brought her knees up to her chest. Tears didn’t flow, but her eyes felt heavy. She closed her eyes and hoped everyone was having fun in heaven. She couldn’t join them, and had no way of communicating with Heaven so all she had was hope.

The sudden sound of footsteps caught Charlie’s attention. She looked up and found Alastor walking up to her. He’d been watching over her lately, asking her how she was doing, if she was okay, if she needed anything. The face she’d been putting up until now was crumbling around her.

She didn’t bother to fix her appearance to save face. “Al, what are you doing here?”

“You seemed a bit off today, I thought maybe you needed some space but clearly that’s exactly what you don’t need,” he put both his hands behind his back and peered down at the curled up demon.

"You thought I needed space so you came up to see me?" Charlie nearly huffed a laugh at the odd reasoning. 

Alastor hummed and chuckled. She'd caught his flawed reasoning even in her state of distress. "Well I don't suppose you can blame me for showing concern can you?" 

When he didn’t get a response, he softened his tone. “I know you miss them. Everyone’s gone and the likelihood you’re going to see them again is slim,” when he said that, Charlie only tightened into her curled form. No positive response. Alastor continued, trying another approach. “But there's nothing to worry about my dear. I’m not going anywhere,” He knelt in front of her and brought a hand to her cheek to raise her gaze. “I’m not going anywhere.” He repeated as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Charlie’s wide eyes stared up at him as he pulled away. “Al, I- Uh," she paused as her expression turned into a pleading look. "Can you just sit with me for a while?” His smile softened as he nodded. It would be cruel to leave her be in this state. He wouldn't admit it, but it pained him to see her so dispirited. 

She opened her closed posture and sat criss cross as the taller demon took a seat on the floor next to her. Tentatively, Charlie reached for Alastor’s free hand and grasped it. Though he initially flinched in reaction, Alastor didn’t hesitate to move to interlace their fingers. Charlie looked up and saw that Alastor’s eyes were closed and had a close-lipped smile in place. Feeling a lot more relaxed, Charlie leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He was still here with her.


End file.
